Oh Canada!
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: A one-shot about some of the proudest moments of Canada, up to 2010. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Canada is female. Rated T because I am paranoid. The cover is a picture of Canada.


**Confederation in 1867**

Canada became a nation, the Dominion of Canada, in 1867. Before that, British North America was made up of a few provinces, the vast area of Rupert's Land and the North-Western Territory. By 1864, many leaders felt that it would be good to join into one country. Known as the Fathers of Confederation, these leaders met and wrote a constitution for the new country, which had to be passed by the Parliament of the United Kingdom.

Once passed, it became known as the British North America Act, or the BNA Act. This Act brought together the three provinces of Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Canada (which became the provinces of Ontario and Quebec). The BNA Act described the structure and main laws of the new country, as well as the division of powers between the new provinces and the federal government.

* * *

**The Battle of Vimy Ridge - April 9, 1917**

With a brutal snowstorm raging overhead, 100,000 Canadian troops, led by Matilda Williams, who wore the same uniform the other soldiers did, and had her hair in a low ponytail, rushed and overcame the German forces, capturing the ridge and allowing French forces to catch the nearby town of Aisne.

* * *

**Universal health care**

The debate over offering medicare to every Canadian citizen was a fiery one in 1960. Saskatchewan Premier Tommy Douglas believed every province owed their residents a basic level of care, and he and a long straight haired Matilda fought tooth and nail to make that happen. But doctors were up in arms over the thought of being under government control, and went on strike for 23 days as the province was thrown into disarray. But at long last, the protest caved, and as Douglas went on to lead the newly formed New Demoratic Party (NDP for short), within 10 years every other province adopted the same model.

* * *

**Discovery of Insulin in 1922**

Before insulin, getting diabetes could often mean a death sentence. But in 1920, Dr. Frederick Banting, an unknown in his field, thought he'd found the cure to diabetes. And it all revolved around a dog's pancreas. Working out of a tiny lab, Banning and his assistant Charles Best removed the pancreas from dogs, and when they got diabetes, they injected the dog's own ground up pancreas to treat the disease.

Their blood sugar dropped, and a treatment was born. After years of testing, they perfected a formula, winning a Nobel Prize in Physiology and Medicine. Matilda was present at the ceremony, sporting a side bun, a knee-length red dress with sequins that was sleeveless and didn't show skin other than her arms, and a pair of red Bally T strap sandals.

* * *

**Terry Fox's Marathon of Hope**

Terry Fox planned to run across Canada in order to raise money for cancer research. The whole country had been watching, and cheering him on. Matilda, sporting a high ponytail, a pair of white sneakers, and a red track suit, had encountered Terry while she was out for a run.

"Hello." She said to the curly haired youth.

"Oh, hi there! What's your name?" Terry asked her.

"Matilda Williams." Matilda said. "I just wanted to tell you that what you're doing is wonderful."

"Thanks Matilda. It's hard sometimes, but I try my best."

"Here's a small donation." Matilda handed Terry twenty dollars.

"Wow, thanks!" He said.

Terry managed to run 5,733 kilometres in 143 days on one leg during his Marathon of Hope before dying of cancer. He left a legacy. That legacy has raised more than 500 million dollars for cancer research.

* * *

**Women's suffrage**

Matilda had been among the thousands of women who fought for women's suffrage. As early as 1925, women who owned property were allowed to cast a ballot, but it wasn't until 1951 that they were allowed to vote.

* * *

**Second World War**

Matilda, who wore the same uniform the other soldiers did, and had her hair in a low ponytail, entered a group of troops into the Second World War on September 10th of the year 1939. The troops showed their allies they were a force to be reckoned with, gaining much respect across the globe.

* * *

**Women's hockey team win gold in 2002**

Hockey at the Olympic Games in Utah was a tale of two bitter rivalries. The Americans and Canucks were in a brutal battle to capture the top of the podium. While the men won their own gold medal that year, the true test of Canadian spirit played out on the women's rink. After rolling through much of the round robin, the women's hockey team was pitched against their arch rivals from the U.S.A. in the gold medal game. The U.S. had beaten them in the last eight consecutive games they played, and their odds seemed slim. But a goal by Jayna Hefford rocketed the team to the top of the podium and gave a boost to the men's team, who clinched their own gold.

* * *

**The creation of the Charter of Rights and Freedoms in 1982**

Pierre Elliot Trudeau created the Charter of Rights and Freedoms, which granted greater political and civil rights to all Canadians and paved the way for the legalization of same-sex marriage in 2005. Matilda signed the Charter at the bottom.

* * *

**1972 Summit Series**

If there was one thing Matilda refused to lose in, it was hockey.

She boldly challenged anyone who thought they could do better. Russia's team had defeated her team in the first round of the Summit Series and continued to crush them relentlessly. There were times when their morales couldn't be any lower, where the team was booed off the ice at the end of the game after a humilating defeat. The media persisted to degrade and ridicule them. Matilda kept her head high and ignored their criticism.

Fighting back with a ferocity that surprised Russians and Canadians, Matilda came back with narrow wins and sheer determination to get her through it. The game with Sweden brought her team together and renewed them for their following games. People at home assembled in their support, breaths held as their eyes remained glued to the screen. There were a few losses, with some of her teammates leaving and some being injured.

But she couldn't have asked for a better team. They stuck together through thick and thin, leading their team and country into a frenzy that eventually ended in their victory over Russia.

* * *

**Blue Jays win the World Series in 1993**

"Blue Jays win it! The Blue Jays are World Series champions as Joe Carter hits a three-run home run in the ninth inning and the Blue Jays have repeated as World Series Champions! Touch 'em all, Joe, you'll never hit a bigger home run in your life!"

Those were the words that Tom Cheek, announcer for the Toronto Blue Jays, had proudly and loudly proclaimed as Matilda, who had her hair worn in two pigtails and was wearing a red shirt with a white tank top underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of red Converse high tops with white laces, cheered as her team won the World Series for the second time. Canadians were screaming, stamping, shouting, waving their red and white flags, hugging each other and pumping their fists in the air.

* * *

**Vancouver 2010 Olympic Games**

Matilda slowly made her way through the crowds. Canadians wore red and white proudly and with great joy, waving flags, shouting, cheering, and laughing. The euphoria of winning the hockey game and winning the most gold medals of a Winter Olympics had not yet abated, only growing and thriving in the environment.

When it came time for her to sing the Canadian national anthem at the closing ceremonies, she could not be prouder.

Matilda sang her country's national anthem.

_Oh Canada! Our home and native land!_

_True patriot love in all thy sons' command._

_With glowing hearts we see thee rise,_

_The True North strong and free!_

_From far and wide_

_Oh Canada_

_We stand on guard for thee._

_God keep our land, glorious and free!_

_Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee_

_Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee._

_Oh Canada! Where pines and maples grow_

_Great prairies spread and Lordly rivers flow!_

_How dear to us thy broad domain_

_From East to Western sea!_

_The land of hope for all who toil_

_The true North strong and free!_

_God keep our land, glorious and free._

_Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee!_

_Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee!_

_Oh Canada! Beneath thy shining skies, may Stalwart sons and gentle maidens rise._

_To keep thee steadfast thro' the years, from East to Western sea._

_Our own beloved native land_

_Our true North strong and free!_

_God keep our land, glorious and free._

_Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee!_

_Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee!_

_Ruler supreme, who hearest humble prayer_

_Hold our Dominion, in thy loving care._

_Help us to find, O God, in thee_

_A lasting rich reward._

_As waiting for the better day_

_We ever stand on guard._

_God keep our land, glorious and free._

_Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee!_

_Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee!_

THE END

* * *

**A/N: I know there was a group who sang the Canadian national anthem during the closing ceremonies of the Vancouver 2010 Olympic Games, but I thought it would be nice if Matilda sang it.**

**I'm a Canadian myself. You can imagine how much I loved writing about some of my country's proudest moments.**

**Please review!**


End file.
